Dragons Suck
by redcat22
Summary: Hiccup is in the tri-wizard tournament, the first task is underway. He, of course, was unprepared for dragons.


Dragons suck.

A dragon took my dad when I was five, my town hated my mom for promoting non-violence towards dragons, and I'm a joke to the Berkian name because I haven't killed a single dragon.

The first task, the one no one told me about, was obviously dragons. And not only did I have to fight one, but I had to fight a Hungarian Horntail! Class 7, fierce temper, most aggressive dragon in the world. Yep. I was supposed to steal an egg from that thing.

I was pounded to the ground in five seconds flat.

The dragon generously broke my legs in, graced me with a severe concussion, gifted me with multiple bruises, good-naturedly gave me a sprained wrist, gently broke three of my ribs, and genially ripped off my left leg from the kneecap down.

This was my third day in the hospital and I was still seeing stars. Pain wracked my body constantly, and my puking, crying, emotionally scarred neighbors didn't help, either. The only consolation were the visitors. And oh boy there were not many visitors at all.

The first was Snotlout, who was there an hour after the task. He had said, "You're so gonna be in trouble when you get home. Spitelout already sent you three screamers."

"Go away," I said. Not my best comeback, but I could barely lift my head, much less think of a witty response to Snot.

"Gobber also sent you a letter that said 'Snotlout is totally awesome and Hiccup sucks for not killing a measly Horntail," Snot bragged, throwing the letter on my face. Somehow, even my half-addled brain knew Gobber would never say that.

I muttered, "Is that all?"

"What else am I supposed to say to a… a a loser dork like you? I'll go before the loserness rubs off." He said, acting per the usual.

I'm sure Snot had fun bragging for an hour, but I (thankfully) blacked out from the number of magical remedies in my system. Now, before this I thought an overload of regular medicine did weird things to me, but magical medicine was like muggle medicine from Wonderland, Neverland, and Narnia dipped in acid. By the time I cracked my eyes open I felt as high as a kite, just waking up from a strange dream involving a buffalo dragon hybrid, a screaming guy named Drago, and a chicken that acted strangely human.

"You messed up big-time, Hiccup." I focused my eyes (with much effort) on the apparition before me.

Her hair skin looked as soft as midnight. Her hair was the color of a summer joy. Her eyes reflected the most beautiful sky blue. Her mouth curved downward in a scowl scarier than… oh.

"H-hi Astrid."

She scowled at me again. "Did you even hear me?"

"Um I messed up big time." I gulped silently. Hearing it from Snot was one thing, but Astrid never looked at me until now much less scolded me.

She folded her arms. "You need to stop being so… I don't what you're playing at, putting your name in the goblet," Jealously flickered through her gaze. It was a shockingly unfamiliar expression. "And I know this is all a joke to you, but your dad died to dragons. The least you can do is decide who's side you're on."

I sat there slack jawed as she walked away. Her stride was steady, until she reached the door. She stopped for a second too long, then left. The heavy oak swung shut silently, without impact.

I sat there for a few minutes, not really knowing how to react to being called a cheater, traitor, and bad son. I put my hands on my face and groaned, "Why did the universe decide to torture me? I'm already the chosen one but nooo I also have to fight and kill dragons better than dad and win the war against them." I complained for a few more minutes, not really hearing myself. Mentally, I was musing on Astrid's words. At some point Madam Pomfrey told me my injuries, gave me a sleeping draught, and probably hoped I'd be quieter when I woke up.

The next time I woke up, it was quieter. And no one greeted me. For the first time, no one was berating me. Which left me to thoughts. My very blank thoughts. I think all my energy worked on healing my battered body, which was still very battered.

As I sat in a bed, afloat in sick noises in a sick place just as sick as everyone else, I felt calm. The white walls washed my mind clear. The bed was the right amount of comfortable. And the stew on my bedside table was extremely well cooked. Next to my tray, though, was the letter from Gobber the groundskeeper. I tried to ignore it, but it called out to me. Or maybe I noticed the brownish green stain on my sheets and wanted to forget I ever saw it.

I picked up the letter and opened it, hesitating to read it. But Gobber, while brutal, did care a lot about me. It read:

 _Hiccup,_

 _Ye've done it now haven't ya. I tell you out of all the blubbering, idiotic, stupid things I expected ya to do, this takes the cake. Ye didn't even try to kill the beast did ya?_

 _But since ye have failed so miserably, I want to help ye. On Winter break go back to Berk. I left ye a gift there with instructions on how to properly handle 'im._

 _Now I know ye will be shocked when ya see 'im but do be gentle with 'im. I promised yer Mum before you-know-who killed her, that I'd give ye a … creature like Toothless. Stoick would be rolling in his grave (he doesn't have one, ye know what I mean) but it must be done if ye are to ever toughen up. And a promise is a promise._

 _When you see 'im,, let me explain before ye ignore or turn me in. Yer Mum was a big influence on me after Stoick was taken and…arghh I hate writing I'll just tell ye on break._

 _Gobber the Belch_

"That is by far the weirdest thing he's ever said," I said out loud. "What did he mean by talking about Mum? And what did he promise her? And what is a Toothless? Is he dan-"

"SHUT UP OR I WILL CURSE YOU UNTIL YOU DON'T HAVE A MOUTH TO USE ANYMORE!" Screamed Dagur from the bed beside me. I could imagine his face in fury, and it was not a fun face.

"Sure thing." My voice cracked. I'm sure he totally didn't notice.

Daggur growled, and Fishlegs gave me a sympathetic smile from the bed across from me. I ignored him, returning to the letter.

What had Gobber left in store in for me?

 **A/N: I don't own HTTYD or Harry Potter. Also posted on Amino**


End file.
